Secret Trio Christamas
by itsanauthorthing
Summary: Summary; One shot, AU-ish, no slash. Danny hates Christmas and that doesn't fly with Randy and Jake. I don't know, can Jake and Randy make Danny happy? Can Danny lighten up? Can Jake overcome the problems snow presents? Can Randy still enjoy Christmas with two grumps on his hands?


Secret Trio; Danny Phantom, Jake Long, and Randy Cunningham.

Timeline; They all know about each others secret identities. Every episode exept Phantom Planet has happened.  
Warrnings; I took some liberties on where they live and their views on Christmas, sue me. Nothing bad though no cursing and no slash.

Randy loved Christmas, he loved the feeling in the air and all the presents. He loved that even bullies like Bash had enough Christmas spirt to go easy on their victims. He loved how the teachers though that less homework would be benificial to the students. He especially loved that McFist was too busy to make up anymore plans for capturing the ninja. Speaking of the ninja, Randy hadn't had to ninja out for a whole day at school. With McFist preoccupied and everyone so happy there had been no robots or stanked students to fight. But the real reason Christmas this year was so special was because it was his first Christmas with Danny and Jake. They were having a camp-out on Christmas Eve and a bruce party on Christmas Day. All of their friends would be at the party, but it would be just the three of them on Christmas Eve, and that's what Randy was looking forward to the most.

Jake liked Christmas, his family traditions made it hard to love Christmas seeing as they were so weird. But he could deal with it sometimes it was even fun. Jake was rather excited for Christmas this year, the three of them were staying over at Randy's house for Christmas Eve and a Christmas Day party would follow. Jake was happy it was getting him out of some Christmas traditions and really he had no reason to not be excited for Christmas.

Danny hated Christmas. He hadn't ever had a good Christmas, there had been a Christmas where everything worked out in the end. But Danny didn't really count being trapped in a Christmas poem as a 'good Christmas.' Despite the fact that he would be spending Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with his 'hero friends,' Danny was still as grumpy as he always was during this time of the year. It was just one of those things that you can always count on the sun comes up in the East, Skulker tries to catch him, he was grumpy on Christmas. See a pattern? But as much as he loved his friends Danny couldn't bring himself to get excited.

Randy and Jake were at the mall, in the food court, waiting for Danny. When Danny did come in they were halfway through the nachos, and Danny seemed a little...put off.

"Hey Danny, did the box ghost bug you today?"

"Nope."

"What's up man? You seem a little snarky today." Jake asked.

"Snarky?" Randy inquired.

"It's a vocab word. But seriously man what's eat'n ya?"

"Yeah Danny it's almost Christmas, why so glum?"

Sam came up behind Danny at this point and quickly assessed the problem. "Oh Danny's always grumpy on Christmas. It's a tradition."

"Why?" Randy asked glad to finally be getting some answers.

Tucker walked up answered this time. "Danny's never really had a good Christmas, his parents always fight, ecto fused dinners attack, ghosts trap him in poems. It's just not a happy time, Sam's more cheery than Danny during this time of the year." Silence met this revelation. "Well it was nice seeing you dudes but I've got some last minute shopping to do, bye."

"Yeah I just came to make sure Danny didn't destroy anything on the way here, I tust you can keep him in line." Sam turnedband walked off without an answer.

"So," Randy drug out the word, "you really don't like Christmas?"

"No not really."

"Aww c'mon man Christmas is like the coolest holiday there is."

"Yeah it's the cheese, Danny."

"No the only thing cool about it is that ghosts have a pact and we don't fight each other on those two days."

"There's got to be something you're excited about. Hey as of today we're officially out of school for two weeks. Winter Break!" Randy shouted high-fiving Jake and holding out a fist to Danny. Danny weakly tapped his knuckles to Randy's.

"Or what about our totally awesome party?" Jake asked seeing Danny's face.

"Yeah that'll be fun."  
'As long as nothing goes wrong,' he thought.

With a gasp a blue mist came out of Danny's mouth. "Great, they're trying to cram in as many fights as they can before Christmas Eve tomorrow."

Danny hid behind the table so he could go ghost. A few seconds later there was a scream, and then a smack and a grunt. Next came a series of noises that sounded suspiciously like ecto-blasts hitting metal...repetitively. There were some threats about a pelt and a wall in a certain ghost's lair and for once there was no witty remark. A flash of blue and then Danny was walking back to the table.

"New record," Jake said nonchalantly, like this happened all the time... Oh yeah it does happen all the time.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Danny said barely acknowledging his friends.

"Be in a better mood!" Jake yelled after him. "I've got to go too, see ya Randy."

Randy raised a hand in farwell. Then a stroke of brilliance fell upon him. He suddenly knew just what to do, he dumped the rest of the nachos and ran home. The next day when a frazzled dragon and a slightly cooled down halfa arrived at his door, he was ready for them. The young ninja had prepared everything the night before, there was a snack station, video games already loaded up, bean bags, and a huge air mattress laying out in one corner of Randy's basement.

"Welcome," Randy said dramatically.

"Woah," was all Jake could say.

"You know something Cunningham? This is the juice." Randy grinned glad that his friends were loosening up.

"I've got Doomed three in who's up for a little challenge?" Randy raised an eyebrow for emphasis.

Twenty minutes later six thumbs were pounding on controlers. "No cheating Fenton!" Jake said half playful, half mad.

"It's not cheating, it's a cheat code." Danny chimed back.

"Same thing!" Jake shouted angry now.

"You're just jealous I can't help it if I can go into the game. Not like I need too, you guys suck."

"No we don't!" Randy and Jake yelled at the same time.

"Then why am I totally kicking your butts?"

"You're just..." Randy trailed off relazing that there was no good way to finish that sentence.

"Better than you, more experienced than you, cooler than you, the better player, I could keep going." Danny was laughing now.

"Game Over 'Ghost Freak' wins" flashed across the screen.

"See I told you guys."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah put I can still whoop you at Grave Puncher." Randy said.

"Bring it on!"

Two hours and five games later Randy's mom came downstairs. She suggested that they go outside. And when I say suggested I mean turned off the game and stood in front of the screen. Once the boys were outside Randy noticed that his friends were on edge again. Now that they were around Christmas decor and snow again. Thinking fast Randy shouted out; "We should go to the clearing!"

The clearing was in a a forest just outside of Norrisville if you walked far enough west you would reach Amity and walking east would put you in New York. They often went there to practice or meet up. When they got there Randy got his third good idea. "Let's build a snowman!"

"No let's build a dragon."

"No a ghost."

"Nuh uh we're still in Norrisville we're building a ninja."

"Good luck with that Cunningham I'm building a dragon."

Danny had already started on his ghost. For the next twenty minutes the boys were silently building until Jake's dragon's head fell off. Then Danny's ghost tail didn't stay up and Randy had no idea on how to make a snow scarf, or a sword. So Danny did the next best thing, he flung some snow. The snow hit Jake, who in retaliation hit Randy. The war was on, snow was flying everywhere! Jake lobbed one a Danny while he was trying to nail Randy, Randy was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off trying not to get hit. As one of Jake's snowballs came toward Danny he did what came naturally and threw up an ecto-shield.

"What! Fenton's using powers? Oh heck no I think it's time for a little ninja payback." Randy pulled the mask over his face and began swinging around on his scarf.

"Going ghost!" Could be heard off in the distance and soon snowballs were being flung invisibly.

"Dragon up!" Jake winced at the cold before forming a decent snowball in his claws. He flew up and waited.

When Danny hucked a snowball at Randy, Jake could see where it came from. He could see it even better when it was covered in snow. That didn't last long, Danny phased through the snow dropping his invisability. This posed a new problem they could kind of see Danny put they couldn't touch him until he went to pick up another snowball. The fight continued like that until Danny remembered his ice powers. Now there was no chance of hitting the ghost boy.

"Alright I give in okay? I'm done." Jake surprisingly was the first to admit defeat.

"Yeah me too. Let's go get some hot chocolate."

"Alri-"

Danny was cut off by a blood curtailing scream. A girl wearing a blue dress floated out of the ground. She had blond hair and green skin. Her eyes were pure white orbs set below thin blond eyebrows. She looked ecto-ghost, except for the fact that a part of her "skin" was coming off and they could see the robotic metal face underneath. It looked like someone had tried to recreate a spirt or ghost and didn't do very well. Whatever it was it didn't look friendly.

"Hey what's up girl?" Jake asked trying to be sauve.

It gave a growling hissing noise in responce. "Okay so it doesn't talk, can it fight?" In responce it threw a grey beam that kinda looked like an ecto-beam. Danny got hit with it.

"It can fight and not with ecto. What ever it is it isn't a ghost."

"Well what ever this robot thing is were bringing it down." Randy shouted out before running towards it.

Danny fired ice blasts at it, once they had froze up the area Jake would hit it with a fire ball. They slowly worked it down while Randy distracted it by punching it in the face repetitively. Once Danny and Jake had done their ice/fire thing to the entire robot, Randy took it down. He punched an arm fell off, he kicked and the legs were knocked out from under it. The thing's skin, hair, and clothing had burned off completely and now they were dealing with just a robot. Once the Randy had pumeled the thing the boys changed back to their human forms and started walking back.

The boys slept well that night, and everyone was happy. There wasn't a grouch or a Grinch within a ten mile radius.

-line break-

The next day's party was fun. Jake didn't even stop to glare at the snow out the window. Danny was even happy, in fact everyone was in high spirts. This year they had done a secret Santa sort of thing. Randy gave Trixie a set of hair ties of all diferent colors. Tucker gave Jake a new set of wheels to put on his skateboard. Sam gave Randy a new Grave Punchers five game (sense his was kinda destroyed). Spud got Howard a potato gun. Trixie gave Sam a new pair of combat boots. Danny gave Spud a new hat. Jake got Tucker a PDA screen protector. And Howard gave Danny a build-a-rocket model thing. Everyone loved their presents.

After everything had died down everyone was talking in their own little groups. Sam and Tucker were suprised to see Danny so happy on Christmas, Spud, Trixie and Jake were laughing at some inside joke that more than likely involved a pixie, and Randy was explaining to Howard his genius plan to get Danny and Jake into better moods for the holidays.

-line break-

"Hey I wanted to thank you. Danny's never in this good of a mood around this time of year." Sam said to Randy looking over to where Danny was trying to put together his rocket with Spud giving him helpful tips over his shoulder.

-line break-

"You should try attaching that to the other side."

"Wow thanks dude. How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"I used to build rockets all the time when I was little. That is until I got into skateboarding."

-line break-

"I don't know what you did but I have never seen Danny so happy on Christmas." Tucker said as he went to go get a soda.

"I dunno maybe it was the snowball fight or the fact that a ghost didn't trap him in a Christmas poem." Jake commented sending the two into a fit of laughter.

-line break-

"Hey Howard do you know what's going on? Tucker, Jake, Sam, and Randy all seem to have something cooking." Trixie asked.

"I don't know from what I hear Danny's normally a total shoob on Christmas but if that's-" he gestured at Danny who was quietly putting the body of his rocket together, "-being a shoob, then I hate to see this guy on his best day."

"Why?"

"Way too nice. He'd be like the ultimate nice-wad."

"You know for as long as we've been hanging out I should be used to your lingo by now."

-line break-

Jake and Danny had offered to help stay and clean up. They had waved their other friends on and were now enjoying the silence. Once they were done Randy walked them to the door to say goodbye.

"Thanks bro that was bruce!" Jake said enthusiastically.

"Yeah man I never have that much fun on Christmas!" Danny was happy and he wore it on his sleeve. Happiness was the one emotion Danny didn't hide from his friends.

"It was pretty cheese huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Not just any cheese man but Wisconsin cheese!" Jake shouted out unable to stop himself from possibly killing the happy mood.

But to the boys suprise Danny laughed. "Yeah sure Wisconsin, cheese heads is more like it. I never want to be around Randy when he's hyper ever again."

They laughed for a bit. "Alright but seriously thanks," Danny called as ge turned to leave, "and bye!"

"See ya guys." Jake walked in the opposite direction Danny was going.

"Bye." Randy called to them both shutting the door on another perfect Christmas.

Author's note: Well that happened. Merry Christmas! Hope you had one like the trio's although maybe not as crazy.  
The party was swiss cheese because it was full of plot holes, I'm tired and was in a time crunch when I wrote this so judge nicely. If you didn't get the jokes then you need to watch more cartoons.


End file.
